pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140709193127
Hey Kevin ;D Ach, ach nein! Das macht mir nichts aus xD Haha, ich bin einfach Momentan etwas Anti gegen dieses Thema, da es auf Dauer für mich sehr anstrengend wurde... Ich komme jetzt wahrscheinlich mit sehr vielen Fremdbegriffen, die werde ich aber auch gleich erklären. Ich bin eher nicht so der Typ, der sich um seine eigenen Beziehungen kümmert, sondern ein Shiper. Zwar im richtigen Leben nicht so extrem wie bei Animes, aber ich shipe halt echt extrem verschiedene Leute und vorallem meine OTPs. So jetzt erst einmal kleines Lexikon: *Ships - sind eigentlich Leute von denen man möchte, dass sie zusammekommen **shipen - ist eigentlich das Verb dafür *Shiper - sind die Leute die Ships shipen (omg, zu viel ship) *OTP - wörtlich "One True Pairing" (einzig wahres Paar), also sozusagen das Lieblingspaar Und ich bin eher so der Typ der möchte, dass andere Leute zusammen kommen :'D Haha, also Romanze habe ich schon mehr geguckt, Maid-sama übrigens auch xD Ich habe auch das ganze Manga gelesen, es gefiel mir sehr gut, aber ich muss sagen unter den Romanzen habe ich sogar schon bessere gelesen! Zu meinen Lieblings Romanzen zählen: *Hirunaka no Ryuusei (Daytime Shooting Star) *Watashi ni xx Shinasai! (xx me!) *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun (My Little Monster) *Ao Haru Ride (Blue Spring Ride) Das sind so meine Lieblingsromanzen, jedoch werden Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun und Watashi ni xx Shinasai zum Teil echt schnell langweilig in der Mitte, aber gegen Ende werden (bzw. wurden - im Falle von Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun) die beiden immer besser. Ao Haru Ride kann ich noch nicht so bewerten, da ich noch nicht viel gelesen habe und nur die erste Episode geguckt habe... Also so kleiner Einblick in meine Romanzenmanga-Reihen. Haha, allerdings! Ja, wo wir gerade bei Romanzen und Shoujo waren passt das an dieser Stelle doch perfekt. Also in meine Klasse gehen 4 Mädchen die Mangas lesen und Animes gucken, ein Junge der Animes guckt und 3, die 1-3 Animes geguckt haben. Also sagen wir, der eine Junge mit dem rede ich nicht sonderlich viel, der hat aber schon ein paar ganz gute gesehen, die anderen 3 davon brauchen wir nicht Anfangen, denn die haben nur Dragonball, Inazuma Eleven und Naruto geguckt. Aber jetzt kommen wir mal zu den Mädchen xD 3 davon habe ich vollkommen mit meinem Anime/Manga-Wahn angesteckt, jedoch guckt bzw. liest eine davon gar keine Animes bzw. Mangas mehr, die andere beiden nur noch ein bisschen. Und dann ist da die letzte, mit der kann man sich sehr gut über solche Themen unterhalten, nur ist sie leider nicht immer auf dem neuesten Stand xD Und dann sind da noch die Jungen aus meiner Parallelklasse, die Attack on Titan und Naruto gucken und ein paar Schülerinnen eine Klasse über mir, die auch Animes gucken. Außerdem hat meine Cousine, die jetzt seit Jahren mit mir etwas Animes guckt, auch Ahnung davon. Sie versteht zwar nur was von irgendwelchen Horror-Animes, da sie nur das guckt, aber Elfen Lied und Brynhildr in the Darkness zählt sie zu ihren Lieblingsanimes xD Außerdem ist sie nie genervt wenn ich sie mit irgendwelchen anderen Sachen voll labbere, deshalb ist sie eine gute Gesprächs Partnerin, aber ich sehe sie leider nicht sooo oft... Da ich mich aber kaum mit den Leuten, die ich kenne über alles austauschen kann freue ich mich auch sehr darüber mit dir reden zu können, da die meisten nicht all zu viele Gesehen haben bzw. ich keine Lust habe mich mit denen zu Unterhalten (hört sich vllt. etwas komisch an, aber dafür bin ich zu schüchtern, ich mag es lieber mich mit Leuten zu unterhalten, die ich schon länger kenne) :'D Alles macht kein Sinn, vergiss es einfach x'DDD Ich bin wahrscheinlich öfters bei meiner Cousine oder meinen Freunden (deshalb kann ich nicht jeden Tag schreiben), ich bin auch Ende der Ferien für 9 Tage weg, aber das schaffen wir schon ;D Und nein, du störst mich schon nicht! LG Sina